This disclosure is generally directed to imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to a multi-layered photoreceptor with a substrate, an outer layer such as a charge transport layer (CTL) or overcoat layer (OCL), an optional hole blocking, and/or optional undercoat layer (UCL), and wherein at least one layer comprises polyether lubricant. The polyether lubricant can be a polyphenyl ether, a polyphenyl thioether, a C-ether, or the like, or mixtures thereof. The photoreceptors herein, in embodiments extended life, and excellent wear resistant characteristics. In addition, in embodiments, the present photoreceptors have improved toner cleanability.
Use of the polyether lubricant has shown up to a 30 percent improvement in wear resistance when compared to a CTL without the polyether lubricant. The use of polyether lubricant has been shown to exhibit little or no detrimental effects to electrical and cyclic properties at all zones. In fact, the use of polyether lubricant has shown, in embodiments, excellent cycling and environmental stability. The polyether lubricants can function well in many of the layers of the photoreceptor, such as the charge transport layer, overcoat layer, or other layer.